1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle engine in which a pump case for a cooling water pump adapted to circulate cooling water in an engine body is mounted to an external surface of a lateral wall of the engine body. In particular, the invention relates to an improvement in a structure for discharging water from the cooling water pump.
2. Description of Background Art
A vehicle V-type engine as below is known. See, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3867841. A drainage discharge path is formed by a clutch cover attached to a cylinder block and a pump cover with water collecting in V-banks is discharged from the drainage discharge path.
Drainage is discharged also from a cooling water pump mounted on an external surface of a lateral wall of an engine body. If the configuration disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3867841 is applied in order to lead such drainage to a given position, the shapes of cover members are limited because of the configuration of the drainage discharge path. Therefore, the cover members are likely to be enlarged depending on the length of the drainage discharge path.
The present invention has been made in view of such situations and aims to provide a structure for discharging water from a cooling water pump in a vehicle engine, in which while enlargement of cover members attached to an engine body is avoided, the flexibility of the shapes of the cover members is increased and it is made possible to lead drainage discharged from a cooling water pump to a predetermined position.